Stranded
by slashfanatic01
Summary: What if youre stuck in a nowhere island after your plane crashes in it. and together with a famous band with no surviving skills, now how will you survive in this new world of weirdness! find out what will happen to 4 girls and the MCFLY band.
1. Story Plot

* * *

A/N: (AHEM- AHEM! MIKE TEST MIKE TEST! (shouts at the audio man: YUPP ITS OK! I WILL START NOW!)

Well I was really bored at school and refused to do my reviewsheet for my geometry test, so I decided to write this Mcfly fic. And i was like hey let's write a really rndom story for mcfly about being stranded in an island of nowhere, so hereit is my first Mcfly fanfic! Hoope you review so i can post the first chappie! Oh did i mention this is just the preview of everything. Mcfly guysxOC. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment. and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that! so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE!

* * *

Stranded Preview:

* * *

What if you are stranded in an island that is not been discovered by the time your plane crashed. And you are together with the 4 most famous guys in England. But the worst thing is that they don't even know anything about survival things like making a fire using sticks and stones, since all the things you have are now soaked into the salt water. Lets find out how Lalaine Jacobs a.k.a. LJ or L, Dannielle Damien a.k.a. Dani or D, and Chelsea Alberts a.k.a. Chels or C, survived in a deserted island between US and UK together with the guys of Mcfly.

* * *

THE ADVENTURES BEGIN!!!! well actually it will just begin if i recieve some reviews from you people! 


	2. CLK cold lethal Kunai yea i changed it

* * *

A/N: THANKS TO CharmedGoddess23 AND xHeavilyxBrokenx FOR THE REVIEWS AND 

Shealtiel FOR THE PM YOU GAVE ME!!! IT REALLY DID ENCOURAGE ME!! SO HERES MY PROMISE TO YOU THE 2ND CHAPPIE!!!

DISCLAIMER: Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment.

and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY

and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that!

so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE!

* * *

LCD- "Lethal Cold Dagger"

* * *

10:30 pm in the one of the airport in London, England, LJ is now in the waiting area waiting (go figure) for her flight number to be called. She's reading a book when people are starting to get wild and when she looked up; she saw the band Mcfly, one of the most famous bands in UK. But guess what?! She could careless about it because she doesn't even know them! You want to know why? Well coz she an American girl and she's in London not for the Mcfly guys but for the famous art museums in England. Did I mention that she is an art-lover? Well she likes to draw anime stuffs (like yours truly), mess around with her friends (me not liking what you're thinking there my friend! Hehe!), likes music, singing, dancing, anything that she thinks is fun like, extreme things. She is also a guitarist and keyboardist in a band she and her friends formed, it's called LCD- "Lethal Cold Dagger( which is also the first letters of their names)" they came up with that because they like same thing, Naruto (search for it if you don't know it!). She is a very prepared girl especially when it comes to flying across the country or hiking on a mountain. She a college student in a posh fine arts college she's taking a course that is related to animations like Finding Nemo, the Incredibles, meet the Robinsons and stuffs. She really likes those stuff and had been encouraged by her lovely friends, Chels and Dani. They are the other members of LCD, Chels is the drummer and Dani is he guitarist/bassist. They are an indie band, it means no manager, productions, plus the band only plays at their school programs and sometimes asked to play for b-day parties. The 3 of them are best of friends since their high school freshmen year and now they are Freshmen College at the same course, they still are.

* * *

So heres the 1st 3 girls of the story and the last girl will be introuduce later!!! and since its good friday, i will be good too and upload the 3rd chappie!! IF!! (theres the big if again!!) if only you review me not only the 3 readers mentioned earlier but different people too but still i would love to review the 3 readers mentioned earlier. thank!!!! looking forward to your reviews or else this thing will go BYE BYE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (CHOKES) EXCUSE ME!!! HEHEHE! well dont forget the review if you dont know how look at the left bottom corner and see the button "go" click it and there you go you can review me!!

-SHIO!!


	3. Boarding Plane

UUUHHHH YEAH SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HAD A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE I HAVE TO GO TO THIS VASE ART CONTEST HERE IN TEXAS, I HAD TO TAKE THE FARENHEIT 451 TEST (ITS A VERY CREEPY BOOK), THEN THERE'S THIS PIANO RECITAL I HAVE T PERFORM TO, YEAH 5 LONG PIECES GOSH ITS SO VERY TIRING ESPECIALLY THE STRESS COMING FORM THE GUEST WHO WILL LATER GIVE YOU SOME JUDGINGS AND NOT COMPLIMENTS (PEOPLE THIS IS JUST RECITAL ITS NOT AMERICAN I DOL OR SOMETHING!!!!!) WELL GOOD FOR ME I DIDNT HEARD ANYTHING ITS JUST I GUESS I JUST IGNORED THEM... AN FOR MAKING IT UP FOR YOU I WILL MAKE IT LONGER THAN BEFORE... SO HERE IT IS ...STRANDED!!!! AND THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED ME EVEN THOUGH IS ONLY TWO OF YOU STILL THNX FOR LETTING ME KNOW THAT YOU READ MY STORY... SORRY IF ITS TRASHY IM NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS KIND OF THING I JUST COME UP WITH THE IDEA...

Disclaimer:Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment. and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that! so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE!

* * *

Now let's go back from where LJ is right now, Dani and Chels are now at a certain cafeteria to get some snacks and coffee for the 3

of them. Now while LJ is trying to concentrate on her book, people around her are getting to be too much of being annoying. Since she

can't really stand it, she followed her friends in the cafeteria they told her about. "God i cant believe it!" exclaimed LJ. "What's wrong my

beloved L?!" asked Dani. "Well I was just trying to concentrate on this book," holding out a 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' book,"and

people around m-" "Whoah L, I didnt know you read those book! I thought you only read manga( again if you dont know that then

search it!)! And I believe those books are hard to understand and there are words that are more than 4 syllables, and for all I know is

that your brain can only digest upto 3 syllable! You really never cease to amaze me L" teasingly said by Chels. "Ha-ha very funny C, you

do realize that i have better grades than you do and im even in a Pre-AP class. Ring a bell?!" LJ said as a come-back for what Chels just

told her. "Ok stop it guys, so L what was it that youre gonna say before C here disrupted you?!" Dani said while trying to go between the

two because she is the only mature one to do it and feels responsible about it since shes the oldest of them all, well months old! "Ok I

was about to say that people around me are starting to have rumage when this 4 random guys suddenly entered the airport and i cant

even concentrate on this book, some people told me this book is pretty amazing, so I bought it and i find it pretty cool but its just too

much noise I could barely concentrate! ARGH!" LJ complained. "Sorry about the rude comment its just that Im really bored and I cant

even tease D here coz you know she will just shrug it off and that's no fun unlike you, you always have comebacks and thats fun!"

apologized Chels, "Here as an apology present, I will treat you coffee as many as you want, I know that it will clam you down!" Chels

said while getting ready to go to the counter but suddenly stopped by Dani," Wait C, come here, you know that L cant have too much

coffee, remember that day on your b-day celebration and since we cant have alcohols that time we decided to drink coffee at starbucks?!

ring a bell?!" Dani reminded her then suddenly it hit Chels, " Yeah about that! oh- yeah she really did somethings that no one I mean one

will ever think our goody-too-good shoe L here would do that thing. Maybe I will just give her 2 coffee at least" said Chels remembering

the whole incident.

* * *

Flashback:

"Wohooo!!! I feel so high! It makes me wanna fly to the sky and tell the world-" LJ said while on the top of the table in Starbucks which

people at the cafe are staring at her. "THAT I LOVE YOU C AND D!!!! THANKS FOR THE COFFEE YOU GAVE ME!!! HAPPY

BIRTHDAY CHELSEA ALBERTS!!!!!" shouted LJ matching with some freaky funky dancing, well this is the side effect of freaking 12

cups of coffee she drank all alone, people started laughing at her and the idiots thought it was somekind of a show coz they just started

clapping and some random guy shouted BRAVO!!! and a guy that popped out of nowhere suddenly gave her a bouquet of roses. Chels

and Dani have the face 'We dont know her! and WTF is with the flower?!' and after that incident they swore that they would never give

her more than 2 cups of coffee again. Plus one of the worse thing to add is LJ didnt even remember anything about it or whatsoever.

End of Flasback...

* * *

So there Chels go buying for 2 cups of coffee for LJ to calm down have the time for rerading the book. And back to LJ and Dani. " So

L, whats happenning in the story so far?!" curiously saked by Dani. "Well theres this girl named Scout who is freaking smart at the age of

6. And...and...and" said LJ while trying to read it intensely. "And What?!" annoyingly asked by Dani. "NUH-UH! you better read this im

not gonna let you any spoilers and stuff!" said LJ face still on the book. "Fine whatever" surrendered by Dani. "Heres your coffee L."

Chels said while giving the cups of coffee. "Thanks a lot! i really need this right now to calm down." LJ drank the coffee while reading and

when she finished the coffee in no time, thats when the speaker of the airport starting to call out for their flight number, "Flight 1043, Flight

1043 is now boarding please proceed to the main desk." the speaker keep repeating it again and again. "Hey its our flight number! come

lets go! before we get left behind." Chels exclaimed."Okay relax C theres llike fraking 15 minutes till the plane will go and going there will

be like in no minutes! Geez" LJ said calmly. " Okay guys lets go before the lines get longer." Dani said leading the way to the desk

mentioned. When they departed at their destination they found something that their eyes cant believe. Cameramen everywhere! And the

thing is those are the guys LJ saw awhile ago, the ones that made her lose her concentration. SHE HATED THOSE GUYS!!! And also

now that their having a major problem about getting on the plane because of these guys signing autographs for the air hostess(i just love

this song so i got to put it on my story! haha!) and even the pilots! "GREAT FIRST ON THE AIRPORT AND NOW EVEN IN THE

PLANE?!!!!!!! WHATS NEXT SITTING NEXT TO THEM?!!!" LJ blurted out that all of the people out there was now bewildered on

what she did. "He-he sorry about that folks, my friend here just didnt have a good day today. sorry!" excused by Dani." Yeah sorry

about that people she didnt really mean to do that see she will say sorry to you personally" Chels said and smacked LJ on the back of her

head as the sign for her to do she just said, " Yeah their right, Im sorry I just didnt have enough time to sleep yesterday after my friends

here threatened me that they will do something that will scar my life if i fall asleep! So heres me sleepless! sorry folks!" said LJ trying to

hide her sarcasm and people start giggling and Chels and Dani looked really pissed at her "Well excuse us sorry again" said the two

together. "We'll kill you L" threatened by Chels. "Whatever I just have to revenge after smacking me so hard on the back of my head!!"

said LJ.

* * *

On the other hand while LJ started screaming the mentioned famous guys stopped doing what their doing and looked at LJ and Dani and

Chels, saw the whole thing and... "Whoah! Their like us! hehe and their fit birds too!" said one of them. "Yeah youre right! the one that is

responsible is like Tom here and the one who smacked the girl's head is like Dougie coz she looks like the youngest, and the one who

screamed is so like you Danny." said one of them. "And why is that Harry?!" asked what we know is Danny, "Look! Even though it looks

like she's not trying to be funny, its still funny like you!!" said Harry as he points to LJ who is just walking behind her friends as they go.

"Yeah I guess youre rigth here mate." Danny said as he continued to examine LJ going in his direction then suddenly, "Uhm Mr. Jones

youre seats is on seat no. 13J." Danny turned around and asked, "Is it beside the window?!" "Im sorry but no sir." replied by the air

hostess. "Aw that sucks, but hey can you change it?! please!" said Danny looking puppy eyed. "Im sorry sir but no, but if the passenger

beside did came in time, then I suppose you can seat there" said the lady. "Ok! hope he doesnt come!!" the attendant just smiled at him

and said "How do you asume Mr. Jones that its not a girl?!" "heh -smirks- coz I feel its a guy..." he said cockily while the attendant just

smiled at him wierdly...

UUhhhhh yeah dont ask about the coffee thng its just one of my friend had this very string coffee that it made him just like twitchy from "hoodwinked". STILL LOOKING FORWARD FORYOUR REVIEWSS!!!! THNX FOR THE SUPPORT!!!!!

-LJ


	4. Inside the plane

Yoho!!! Yeah thanks to the only two that reviewed it... FallennAngel and Weihnachtskek3. adn to my readers too..

Disclaimer: Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment. and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that! so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE!

Well im kinda feeling bad today... you'll find that out later so no more words what so ever here you go...

* * *

"Finally it start moving fast. But the thing is why are you two separated from me?!" complained LJ. "Well not exactly, coz were just in

front of you so and dont worry I took the one beside the window for you!" said Dani. "Thanks, but thats no fun! what if beside me is an

old geezer?! or maybe a pervert?! And I cant do anything fun about you two coz you know I cant see you both! ARGH!!!"LJ said still

complaining. "Hey you shut up! I know you took Karate and Taijustsus and stuffs to learn Naruto things, so I guess if someone touches

you or something, then their dead and you could just scream so we could help you!" said by an irritated Chels. "Fine, Fine, I just hope no

one sits beside me" hopefully prayed by LJ.

* * *

"Mate how come you are far away from me?!" asked Danny. " Well actually were just across the chairs so dont complain that I got the

window side!HAHA!!" boastfully said by one of the 2 remaining unknown member. "Shut Up Dougie. If the one who sits here doesnt

come then , I could have both seats! haha! Too bad youre beside Tom." Said Danny. "We'll see about that." said Dougie as he puts on

his headphones and listened to Blink 182. "(Pls dont let the one sits here to be here right now!)" Dannny chanted inside his head (wow is

that really a big deal for him to sit near the window.).

* * *

"Finally were inside the plane, so all I need to do is that find my seat and there I can rest and read this lovely book... or just check my e-

mail" thought LJ. "Ms. Jacobs youre on seat 13K. (Whoah too bad for Mr. Jones, I guess Ms. Jacobs here got his fav. seat.)!" said the

attendant (sorry 'bout that Im just tired of putting Air Hostess coz its long!). "Uhmm sorry to bother you but where is it?!" asked LJ

confisingly. "Uhm this is in the next door 2nd row on the left." said the attendant. "Oh thank you!" gratefully said by LJ. "See yah guys

later gotta open my laptop so i could see if there's another request from our band and any new stuff from Matt." told LJ to both of the

girls, "Yeah go ahead" said Chels.(a/n: Matt is the fourth member of CLK(Cold Lethal Kunai) he is the keyboardist /the manager of the

band and also he came to England with them but only for a short while to check on stuff about their band.back to the story..). While LJ is

looking for her seat Danny went to go to the 'loo'. "Guys gotta go need to pee" said Danny, "Dude you dont have to tell us that, just go!"

said Dougie disgusted. And right after Danny goes to the loo that's when LJ popped out of the curtains and found her seat." AHA! so

here's my seat and I guess that's where D and C are seating" Said LJ talking to herself as she points to her seat then the seat(s) infront of

her. "Ooohh I guess Danny's not gonna get the window! haha!" said Dougie truimphantly as he talks to Harry. "Guess you're right there

mate! oh- wait that's the girl who was shouting awhile ago!" said Harry recognizing her. "Oh yeah you're right! Whoah she's pretty hot

when she's closer!" exclaimed Tom. While the 3 stares at LJ who is now placing her book inside her backpack and pulls out a laptop. "L!

Where are you?!" Chels shouted. "Gosh C no need to shout its pretty embarassing!" Said Dani. "Yehha! you know D's right and look

people are now staring at you!" said LJ as she looks around. "So you got my guitar?!" asked LJ. "Why asked for it?!" said Chels, "Duh I

need to put it up!" replied LJ "Oh yeah right, Here!" said Chels as she give her guitar. "Whoah they play instruments too!Awesome" said

Dougie. "Yeah I guess they're pretty awesome too! Amd look at the other two they're pretty hot too." said Tom. As LJ sat down to her

seat, Danny just came back to his seat and to his disappointment he found her. "Dude I guess your not by the window anymore!! haha! "

teasingly said by Dougie. "Shut up at least its a bird. Ha take that!" said as a comeback by Danny. But when he sat down he found out it

was the girl who was shouting a while ago and he got to admit she's pretty. ...

* * *

Yeah a cliffy... If you dont review then you will not know the reaction and first impressions of both LJ and Danny... So please have the

time to review coz you know it hurts when you dont know if people really like your story or what, and the only way to know anything

about it is to review for me to know if you like it or not and its the only way for me to feel better coz starting today i cant go outside with

my friends because im getting more b's than a's today (well good thing i dont have anything lower than that) its just my moms is like you

know im trying my best and she's not contented with it.. and since im goona give more than 110 of my best to pass some of my

subjects, i think it will take me a long time to update especially if no one really reviewed this time,i know i know i should be thankful

someones reading it and have it on alerts and stuff but its just , you know it makes the author loose its interest in writing if no one really

tells anyting about it, so again please review for me to enlighten and maybe update a least 1 chapter a day. Thnx...


	5. First Impressions and an Emergency Email

A/N: yo yo yo yo!!! Long time no adds... sorry!! i have been so busy lately... you know highschool stuffs research paper, project, final tests... well luckily i survived all htose things except for the final test that is starting tom!!! oh fears coz your lazy bum author is excempted and now her time is dedicated to the fic nothing else... well the fics also in mcfly official message boards (damn all those fics are very interesting!!!) and as yo noticed that i changed my username coz my friends wants to look up for my stories and i dont want to!!! but my friends told him , yup some friends... well its not that is bad its just that its AKWARD when one of your friends in school starts reading your fic and just laughs at it or critize it. oh well back to the story... wait one more thing... i got 2 awards from our school today and both are realted to art!! wohoo i love that subect man... and one is for getitgn to VASE competition and the other is for the MOST OUTSTANDING STUDENT IN ART!!!! wohoo! lets party!!! hehe sorry got carried away so now im updating this story as a celebration thingy!! ok here it goes... Enjoy!

Disclamer: do i have to?! mcfly guys: yup or else we will not give you a dozen box of yummy cookies and chocolates!!! aww come on... grunts FINE!! FOR THE SAKE OF TREATS AND MY READERS AND COMMENTORS!!!

Here's the damn disclaimer!! Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment. and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that! so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE!

* * *

So he (danny) decided to talk to her while she is browsing to her laptop. "Hi!" the only thing Danny said to her, but when she looked up her eyes widened up as big a saucer. "(oh god a fan whats worse?! now she's gonna bug me up everytime)" Danny thought as he smiled at her fakely. "(Oh god... WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!!! I SPOKE TOO SOON! NOW IM BESIDE ONE OF THEM!!!!!)" exclaimed LJ in her thoughts as she had her eyes bugged out. Then she realized that she has her eyes bugged out she just said..."Hi to you too, now excuse me." as she smiled at him fakely and stood out of her seat and went in front of the chairs. "Guys can I seat here coz uhm coz uhm..." said LJ stuttering "Just spill it L" said Chels annoyed at her actions. "look behind you, and Im not gonna seat with him" said LJ while the two just looked behind them and looked at LJ questioningly "What's wrong with him he seems nice and cute and not prevy looking old geezer like you imagined." said Dani "Yeah she's right L" said Chels agrreing with Dani. "B-but I dont like him!!!" said LJ " He's one of them..." saud LJ like she's telling a scary story. " Cut the crap and seat with him and if he bothers you just ignore him ok?! and if he didnt stop annoying you then we'lll agree to change seat with you, is that a deal?!" said Dani "Yehha Deal or no Deal?!" said Chels trying to held her laugh as she said one of the punchline of one of her favorite show. "Deal." the only thing she said as she went back to her seat "excuse me." she said as she went pass by Danny and sat back at her seat and found out that the's an E-mail from Matt indicating the following:

Dear Angels,

Your mission today is to kill bill , and charlie and then commit a suicide... Nah im just kidding , Well i didnt know that our band has been famous almost around the US and they are wanting us to be an opening number for some world tour. The band is called McFly, they are a Pop band. Well yeah I know you like Rock Band better than Pop but hey the deal is very big you know like $10,000 per show and we have like 5 shows in total is $50,000(lets assume thats how it is idk about it so i just guess). Money money money!!!!!!!$$ !!! LMAO. Well and yeah i accepted the deal and signed some papers, no backouts our else we'll get our asses sued...!!!! Yeah see yah tom. the tour will be like in 10 days after your arrival date, which is supposed to be today(March 5,2007). Yeah i know L you gonna work on your b-day weather you like it or not, but dont worry after that we could go clubbing after that.!!! so yeah see yah guys, have a safe trip.

VERY IMPORTANT PS!!!

i have a file attached to this email. its there are some of their songs, so try to listen to it, i think its pretty good!

-The one and only MATT!!!!LOL

* * *

A/N: Well how will they react to this. wll they be happy or get mad at Matt their silly manager accepting the deal without asking them about it... sorry for shortness dont worry im working on it... just review people thats just what im asking for!!! criessss 


	6. OH IT FINALLY HAPPENED! DOOM

OK OK OK!! HIYA FOLKS! THANKX FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY ENLIGHTENED ME UP! SO HERES CHAPPIE 6! NO MORE WORDS BACK TO THE STORY! ENJOY!!!

DISCLAIMER: I PROMISED I WAS FORCED TO DO IT!---Well nobody really owns a human or unless your married or made a commitment. and you/i cant own mcfly coz theyre human and their not even committed to someone or are they?! well one thing I DONT OWN MCFLY and if i did then why bother making stories here when i could make money out of their talents! MWAHAHAHAHH! (chokes) excuse me about that! so as i was saying I OWN NO MCFLY OR WHATSOEVER!! so stop accusing poor innocent little/big people!!!! MEANNIE! "MCFLY WHERES THE DOZEN OF CHOCOLATE AND COOKIES YOU BRIBED ME WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL GIVE TO ME WHEN I DO THIS DISCLAIMER THINGY?!"

* * *

After reading it LJ decided to let Dani and Chels read it. Since Dani is just in front of her she chose to call her first. "D, Matt sent us an

email about our band thingy." D didn't respond due to the music that is blasting in her ears coming from her iPod blocks all the sounds

that is happening around her. "D, D, Dddddddddd?" said LJ holding the last part, still Dani didn't respond.

Now the blood in her head is now starting to boil due to irritation that Dani is causing to her. So now she decided to call her by her

second nickname, "Dani, Dani!" she semi shouted semi whispered. Unfortunately Dani still didn't respond. And this made the last straw

break out of LJ and made her shout her name. "DANI!!!! FOR DAMN'S SAKE TURN THAT FUCKING Ipod DOWN FOR

ONCE AND TALK TO ME THIS INSTANCE". Well this made the whole people inside the first class literally jumped out of their

seats five meters in the air. Especially Danny Jones who is currently sleeping due to lack of sleep he had for the past 24 hours and

coincidentally he also had is Ipod turned up so loud. He freaked out for the fact that he heard his name and the girl, more or less his

'fan', beside him needs his attention so bad that she shouted; well that's what he thought. On the other hand Dani freaked out and

turned around so fast behind her that made her neck pop. "Damn it!" "DUDE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?!" both

Danny and Dani. This made LJ confused now, why in the hell two people answered her at the same time. Ok now she's having some

kind of idea here why, they have the same name!!

As LJ about to speak…... The plane starts to move weirdly. This made LJ and the rest of the people inside the plane started panicking.

The speaker of the plane turned on, "Passengers please get you vest that is under the chair and wear it also take the thing that is hanging

above you (sorry don't know what it is), use this in order to breathe normally. We are having some kind of trouble with our plane right

now. Our pilots in this plane is seen dead chocking on some kind of chocolate piece that was hidden in their chocolate drink, I know its

stupid but it just happened I'm sorry. So now the attendants are guiding you to jump on the opened doors of the plane. Please follow

what they say in order to survive." And with that the speaker turned off and the people started panicking except for the three girls and

the Mcfly guys.

"Dude that's really dumb of the pilot to just choke and die with a piece of chocolate" said Chels as she just casually put on the vest (btw

the vest has a parachute on it idk if they have that in a real one). "Yeah you're right, I mean come on it's just a piece of chocolate!" said

Dani as she too puts the vest calmly. "Come on guys lets jump!" said LJ excited to jump out of the plane. "Ok-ok! Don't get too

excited when the plane is crushing man." said Dani. "I know I know it's just that it's my first time jumping out of the plane with a

parachute on! Wohooo! Another adventure!!" said LJ jumping up and down. On the other hand the Mcfly guys are also casually just

putting on their vest and talks to each other like nothings happening around them. "Dude! Look at this vest! It's so cool!!!" said Dougie

who is now turning around showing it to the other guys. "Guys come lets go so we can go out of this plane immediately." (If you're

asking where Fletch or any other of their crew is, they are on a different plane). They formed out a line and started to jump out of the

plane and squealed like little girls in excitement. And the three girls did so too. "L, D. Where are you two?!" Asked Chels as she swims

in random directions and looks for her friends that are no where to be found. Due to her exhaustion from swimming around the big

ocean, Chels just passed out.

* * *

What will happen to Chels?! will she ever see LJ and Dani?! what happen to them?! ohh a cliffy!! better review or else youll never know what will happen to them!!! mwahahahah! 


End file.
